Allegiance to the Queen
++ Central Chamber ++ At one point this might have been some kind of ancient city or base, a relic and ruin that harkens back to the days of the fabled Knights of Cybertron. At present, it has been overrun and converted into a massive Insecticon Hive. The structural integrity of the ancient city is intact; the saying 'they don't make them like they used to' is all too applicable here. Though there are signs of wear and age, and some of the ceiings, floors and doors have crumbled in places, the central structure of the hive is solid. The insecticon drones have reinforced them with almost organic-looking cables, plating and metallic honeycomb structures that are remarkably strong while lightweight. The atmosphere here is thick, hot and oppressively humid, the fluid levels high due to the liquids outside; it's like walking into a hothouse in the middle of summer. The low thrum of airflow is punctuated by clicking, chirping and hissing of thousands of metallic insects. In grays and blacks this large open chamber was likely once some great hall where Cybertronians gathered; though almost totally worn away, faint heiroglyphs remain. Glowing yellow-green pods filled with energon or luminescent chemicals are clustered in groups on floors, walls and ceiling, providing light. Tunnels both large and small branch off in every direction from this hub. Exits: West - Resting Cells Tunnel - Hall of Queens East - Energon Cells Tunnel - Brood Chamber Out - Acid Wastes Within the impromptu laboratory of Bombshell, the sounds of whirring and clanking filled the stiff dead air. the Warper at the moment was hard at work on yet another one of his 'projects' after the roaring success of the mobile warper unit, he couldn't help but imagine the usefulness of a fully functioning flying model. As such he had a unit removed from his cranial storage unit and was working away at altering it's tiny form. It was not uncommon for him to hum along to his work, a habit he had picked up from his time with the Decepticon army, the most fortuitous of allies for his master plan, not to mention allies most resourceful. Without his brothers Bombshell had to juggle his horrible schemes by his own devices. Always planning new ways to ensure the maximum casualties the war could possibly sustain on the hollow population. Soon, at least he thought so, Cybertron's health would once again be restored by the Insecticons, who as always, would clean away the filth that the mighty planet left behind. Despite living under the same roof as her allies, Scorn's plans and schedules have left her little time for more social activities. For once she would enjoy relaxing with a drink as she ignores the world, but the life of a Queen is a neverending stream of business. Even now her visit to Bombshell's lab has been scheduled, but she takes a bit more delight in it than her other affairs of the day. He is one of the few she's grown intrigued with, explaining the tamed smile lighting her face when stepping through the door after a brief knock. "Bombshell, lovely to see you. I don't believe we've talked for some time. ..I do hope I'm not intruding on anything important." The Queen stands tall, posture straight and proper as usual with hands at her back. Surprisingly none of her posse joins her today, though she hardly needs protecting here. "Queen Scorn, a pleasure." is all Bombshell stated before quickly returning the shell into his cranial storage device. It payed to be paranoid sometimes. After which he approached the monarch, taking a knee while lowering his helm to her. "What is it that I am owed your company?" honestly of all the insecticons, she seems to be the one that gets him best. They had a mutual understanding he thought, and her natural charisma did not hurt either. His hovel of a lab shown to her seemed to be in a staggering amount of disrepair, yet for the damage there was an organization to it, everything in it's place, which is exactly how the Warper likes it. Scorn appears nothing but pleased at Bombshell's show of respect, a glint of satisfaction visible in her optics. "Can I not visit a favored mech just for the sake of visiting?" She questions with a smirk toying at her lips, her tone making it clear that she is merely joking. Bombshell will feel the brush of her fingers beneath his chin, lifting it to view the femme bending forward some. "It's always refreshing to see you, I must say, as are your manners. Certainly more than your brother cares to show.. But please, rise." Standing straight once more, Scorn eyes the lab curiously and the chaotic, yet organized, state of it. "There is another reason I am here than to simply trade pleasantries. The longer I remain with this hive the more involved I find myself in it. As such, I've heard of your.. quite gifted mind and have grown curious about your inventions." Optics return to him and she smiles softly. "Would you care to show me? I'm very much intrigued." After a rather brief moment of eye and physical contact, the Insecticon rose though he still remained a bit shorter than her standing height. Still thanks to his rather profuse amount of work he could show her something he's already tested. With that his cranial chamber opened and out came crawling a tiny black dot with spindly legs. "The mobile cerebro shell." he stated briefly before having it crawl into her servo so that she may better look. "I am pleased to hear my reputation is known to you. Still since you are here I do have an inquiry." this provided to good of an opportunity not to seize. "I wish to join your ranks, as it stands I am without brothers and my employment as a Decepticon is not giving me enough to do with my time. You seem to understand my rather brutal nature, and as it is I find your rule to be something I can tolerate." it wasn't easy for a sentient Insecticon to willingly give himself to one who in all honesty was on the same level but with her on his side his plans could advance at a superior pace than they have in the past. He had so many designs for Cybertron, the idea of the combining machine, the acquisition of the entirety of the Insecticon population, things that certainly required more than just the base hollows assistance. After all he never was on their side to begin with, he serves only his species, and the betterment of the planet. All this without mentioning that being such a successful Queen, she could supply Bombshell with an endless supply of test subjects for his experiments. Scorn's antennas twitch when Bombshell's helm opens, her optics zeroing in on the little mechanical drone that skitters out and onto her outstretched hand. "So this is the cerebro shell I've heard so much about.. And it moves on its own now? ..Marvelous." Scorn is truly in awe, if only because of how advanced this is. She wishes to talk further of his inventions, but the mech catches her rather off guard with his request. Well now.. this is a surprise, though she is careful to keep shock hidden and instead present him with a look of interest as head tilts just slightly. "Do you now... I must admit, Bombshell, I would have imagined your allegiance to your siblings would keep you here. Kickback will surely protest. ...However.." Golden glow of her optics soften and she smiles thoughtfully, hand returning to his jaw should he allow. "I am pleased to know you respect my authority enough to consider joining my hive. Know that you would be most respected and treated well. A mech of your genius and potential deserves no less." Claw-like digits glide along until one hooks in the grill of his faceplate, gently pulling him close as she leans in, so temptingly close now with optics locking onto his. <> The Queen's wavespeech in heavy waves from her, crackling with energy to those who can sense it as it rolls through like a thunderstorm and overtakes the space around them, trying to encroach on his mind. << I would very much like you at my side, Bombshell... But you must be sure.. Abandoning one leader for the next is no simple decision..>> Nodding in respect for her praise Bombshell was rather taken aback by the sudden closeness of the femme. It was true he once held loyalty to Kick Back, but in recent days the've grown so apart. "He's different, he's lost touch with what's important. He proved that the day he even attempted a vehicle alt mode." and that was his stance on that matter. Optics widened however at the sudden invasion of his faceplate than by the intrusion of the Queen. <> and being a mind controller himself, Bombshell knew exactly how this wavespeech was working <> and from that came rather sinister laughter. Bombshell was a monster through and trough, never burdening himself with mercy which gave him quite the edge in a already brutal culture. "I have but one request of you." and with that he presented a holographic image of Arcee, "This femme poisoned my Brother's mind, turned his thoughts against me. I want her destroyed." and just as suddenly he closed the image. It was a dark notion to be sure but still he vowed that one day she'd suffer for killing the true Kickback, she'd suffer for ever making his brothers doubt the Warper. Scorn's invading wavespeech is less trying to control his mind and more make its mark, inviting him to join the collective hive mind she controls and its connections with the small group she brought with her. Sadly Animatron is too far to connect with as well, but perhaps in time he will be able to visit and feel the full, mental force of her empire. << I have no issue with that. In fact, my own interest in the Decepticons has grown as I watch them become stronger. ..But we shall see.>> His wicked little laugh is refreshing, drawing out the femme's own dark chuckle until he makes yet another request. Optics shift to the holo-image presented, scanning the femme in it heavily before it disappears again. "..Consider it done, should any of my group encounter her. But now, I must request something of you in turn, dear warper." Scorn releases his faceplate and instead smirks sharply while toying a finger along his cranial gun. "This is not to be repeated, but I'm quite fascinated by the workings of the mind, be it inner or outer. My station on Animatron does not allow me much time to indulge in said hobby, so I ask that you consider.. perhaps joining me in my study. I imagine you know much, so I would love to sit in and watch your work should I have the time. ..And maybe when I return to Animatron I might show you my little collection on the subject." "It shall be done my Queen now if you wish to see exactly what it is I do, perhaps a few subjects could be brought in for demonstration." and with that he closed talk of his work. Even if she is his Queen, his private plans need remain that way. His seized opportunity served him well. Now he had the sympathies of two high ranking officials. Everything was going according to plan, another move on the board. Soon it'd be checkmate but for now he'd simply enjoy today's proceedings. <> now as for the rest of his little plot, there were meetings to be made, council members to control, and most importantly a Brother who needs to realize his place, be it by the termination of the pink femme or otherwise.